Warriors: Lightning and Thunder
by Featherthewolf
Summary: The story of Lightningstrike, a young warrior who is destined to save the whole forest
1. Prologue

**Aye new story! This is the prologue :3**

The moonlight cast long shadows along the sides of the rocks. A black cat sat curled up among the rocks, his shoulders shrugging with each breath. He blinked open his eyes and stared at the rocks.

"Not this place again." He grunted.

A cat with fur as bright and orange as fire and dark green eyes leaped up onto one of the rocks.

"Oh yes this place again." he purred.

"What do you want from me now?" growled the black cat.

"A single strike of Lightning will decide the fate of the clans." spoke the orange cat. The black cat's fur bristled. He had heard these words too many times to count. Every night those words wrapped around him in his sleep, ringing in his ears.

"I know." growled the black cat. "How many times must you tell me to have it embedded in my brain?"

The orange cat flicked his tail.

"His time is coming nearer." He said. "His presence is wrapping itself around you."

The black cat grunted and turned around to leave.

"Don't listen to my warnings then." growled the orange cat. "You'll be shocked at what can come from a cat. The one that holds the lightning cannot stay hidden forever."


	2. Chapter 1

Morning light glowed through the nursery entrance, making the fur on LightningKit's pelt glow. He stretched and yawned, then batted his litter mates with a paw.

"Wake up!" he mewed. "Today we are going to be made apprentices!"

His mother, BeechFrost, purred and wrapped her tail around the kit.

"Don't get so excited." She meowed. "I don't know when it will be, but I know it won't be this early in the morning."

The other kits stirred, blinking their eyes and yawning.

"What'd he say?" a little ginger and white kit squeaked. "Is today our ceremony?"

LightningKit nodded, squirming out of his mother's tail. He jumped out of the nursery entrance, breathing in the scent of camp. Warriors padded around camp, some carrying prey, some taking their apprentices out for training. The camp was always exciting, but it will never be as exciting as today will be. LightningKit had watched his past den mates, SquirrelPaw, BeePaw, and BirchPaw, become apprentices two moons ago, and now it was his turn.

"What do you want to do?" yawned HoneyKit, LightningKit's sister.

"I want to know who my mentor's going to be!" squeaked MudKit, LightningKit's brother.

"You won't know till the ceremony." said a warrior approaching the kits. It was their father, TigerStripe. He was the most trusted and loyal warrior in the clan, probably the whole forest, and LightningKit wanted to be just like him.

"Well I want WillowFeather to be my mentor." said FlowerKit.

"You want to be a medicine cat?!" squeaked HoneyKit, screwing up her face in disgust. "That's more boring than being stuck in the nursery!"

"No it's not!" spat FlowerKit, "It's better than being a warrior!"

"Now now kits." said BeechFrost gently. "Let's not fight."

LightningKit spotted RavenStar sitting up on HighLedge, his icy blue gaze sweeping over the camp. LightningKit felt a burst of excitement, it was time for his ceremony! Yet RavenStar still sat quietly on HighLedge, not making a single sound. Some cats who weren't busy gathered around HighLedge, waiting for him to yowl the words that called for a clan meeting, but he paid no attention to them. Finally, he jumped down from his ledge and walked towards TigerStripe. LightningKit strained is ears to see what he was saying.

"Have you seen SilverLight?" RavenStar asked. TigerFrost shook his head in reply.

"I recall her leading a border patrol earlier." TigerStripe said.

RavenStar nodded and padded out of camp. Why did he need SilverLight? LightningKit shook his head, it wasn't his problem. He padded over to his litter mates, pouncing on the leaf they were tossing around. He might as well do something to distract him from waiting for his ceremony.

It was just past SunHigh when RavenStar leaped back onto his ledge. He looked around camp, just like he had done that morning, then lifted his head.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!" RavenStar yowled. LightningKit dashed for the growing crowd of cats, it was time for his ceremony! All the cats scampered towards HighLedge and made theirselves comfortable. BeechFrost gave each of LightningKit's siblings a quick grooming, but LightningKit didn't let her do it to him. He had groomed himself before the ceremony, he didn't want his mother embarrassing him in front of the whole clan.

"I believe there is a naming ceremony in order for some of our kits." RavenStar said, his icy eyes gazing down on LightningKit. "MudKit, HoneyKit, and LightningKit, would you come forward?"

LightningKit felt like he was going to explode. He was going to become an apprentice! He forced himself to calmly step out in front of HighLedge and sit down, though his paws itched to bounce around.

"LightningKit, HoneyKit, and MudKit." continued RavenStar. "The time has come for you to become apprentices. Do you all promise to obey your mentors and learn the noble warrior code?"

"Yes!" All three kits squeaked in chorus.

"Then I call upon StarClan to look down on these fine kits and give them the strength they need to become great and noble warriors. From this moment on until you have earned your warrior name, you will be named LightningPaw, HoneyPaw, and MudPaw. JayWhisker, it is time you have an apprentice of your own. You will mentor LightningPaw. Same for you, MossNose, you will mentor MudPaw. BrambleStorm, you are one of our most experienced warriors in apprentice training. You will take on HoneyPaw."

The clan began to chant LightningPaw's name. JayWhisker squeezed through the crowd and went up to LightningPaw to touch noses with him.

"Silence!" hissed RavenStar. The whole clan stopped and turned to him.

"The ceremony is not over." he said more calmly. "FlowerKit, WillowFeather, please step forward."

LightningPaw had completely forgotten about his sister! LightningPaw settled down beside his new mentor and watched WillowFeather and FlowerKit step forward.

"FlowerKit, it is your wish that you become a medicine cat." RavenStar continued. "And WillowFeather, it is your wish that you take on an apprentice. It is not my duty to continue the ceremony, but you shall do it yourselves."

WillowFeather turned to FlowerKit and smiled.

"Do you promise to follow the medicine cat code to become the greatest medicine cat you can be, to heal your clan and interpret the signs of StarClan?" meowed WillowFeather.

"Yes." said FlowerKit

"Then from this moment on, you shall be known as FlowerPaw. I will pass on all that I know to make you the next ThunderClan medicine cat. Tonight you shall follow me to the MoonPool to be accepted by StarClan." WillowFeather responded. The clan erupted into cheers and cats chanting their new names. LightningPaw absorbed his new name into his ears. After the cheering died down and the clan dispersed through the clearing, LightningPaw turned to JayWhisker.

"Can we go see the territory?" mewed LightningPaw excitedly.

"I don't see why not." replied JayWhisker, and he turned around and headed for the camp entrance.

 **Here's The first chapter! I forgot to mention, this is actually one of my very few stories that won't have anything sexually related in it.**


End file.
